Living With Sunshine
by throwingkissesaway
Summary: You know that boy next door story that happens to be undoubtedly cliché? Here's a prime example, except, this.. well, it's not terribly cliché. Take it from the girl who lived it, though I suppose you'll just have to see for yourself.. -Bella


_New story, this is much different from my other story I did, considering this isn't a one shot and it's just a lot different. I wouldn't say this naughty enough of a story for it to be rated M (I almost said book XD) but if you don't approve of drug usage, underage sex (there probably won't be any lemons, just the mention of sex) or bad language, then I suggest you go on ahead to read something else. There will be updates on my profile & the playlist of 101 songs. OK that's all. Bye!_

* * *

Dad would like that we still did this." my sister Heidi told my mother, who smiled in return nodding her head. I rolled my eyes. No he wouldn't Dad never liked the attention on him, but I didn't have the heart to tell my mom that, considering I was ninety-nine point nine percent sure she did this for her sake, as well as ours, but there was still that point one percent that wondered if she really did it for dad's sake.

Mom handed us our flowers and we all made our way to his grave. My mom led the way, carrying poor Tanner, who never did meet dad, on her hip while Renesmee followed behind pregnant Heidi and I. When we arrived at his grave, I frowned remembering him and the memories. It hurt. Heidi put her hand on her stomach rubbing my little niece. I leaned my head against her arm, since she was so tall. She had gotten that from dad.

When we were leaving it started to rain. "Good timing huh?" my mom said unlocking the car for us to get it. I hopped in the very back, and kicked back on the seat and Renesmee turned on the little TV for Tanner while my mom drove my sister home. She stopped in front of her apartments. "I'll call you about the bridesmaid dress Bells." my sister told me getting out of the car. I nodded and stuck my thumb up before leaning back.

Renesmee took the front seat and began talking to Renee about possibly getting lunch, and she agreed much to my disappointment and soon we were pulling into a Frisches parking lot. We all gathered in the restaurant and were seated for lunch, which of course meant I would have to have small talk. We gathered around the table, my mother and Renesmee on the table side, while Tanner and I sat on the booth side of the table.

I suppose, if I'm going to sit here and tell you this story, I should introduce the people dear to me. We'll start with my mother. My mother is short and pale, much like me, but in the summer she has the capability to be tan. She sports dark red hair, that's almost black thanks to hair dye, but it's originally bright red with some sprouting grey hairs from all the children that she's been popping out, though I'm sure she's done with that now. My mother is the kindest soul I know. She's also the most carefree and good-spirited. It was like Jesus had blessed her soul in person. She had pretty hazel eyes with kind wrinkles gently around them, but not many.. just enough to tell that they're there and then gentle laugh lines around her mouth. She's the best mom ever, which is cliché, but really, unlike most kids I've never had a moment where I wished someone else was my mother.

Then there's Heidi, and she's well... Heidi. She had mom's bright red ass hair and dad's chocolate brown eyes. She's unnaturally a tan girl, but she's finally losing it, now that she's pregnant and can't fit into the tanning bed well anymore. She's very tall and dainty. Naturally like a beauty queen. I've never met such a beautiful woman, but along with beauty she has a personality that you'd be ashamed of if she was your daughter, though mom wont admit to it, but I swear, she thinks it to. My sister is judgmental, superficial, a know it all, a Harvard graduate, a suck up, and the biggest pain in the ass I've ever met. It's a wonder her boyfriend proposed to her, though it did take him long enough, a part of me wonders if he proposed only because she's pregnant.

Then there's Renesmee. She's pretty.. damn pretty to, not like Heidi though. Heidi is pageant queen beauty. Renesmee is an odd beauty. She has dark red hair, a little darker than the color my mom dyes it. She's pale with shimmering hazel eyes, much like my mothers. She's the only kid my mom named, thank God. She was a loud mouth, with a devilish personality and sometimes I wonder of she's doing more than is brought to my mothers attention, so basically she's the bad ass of the family, you know the one who sneaks out, smokes cigarettes (my own fault), and has bad grades. She's only thirteen, but she'll be fourteen in a month or two, not that that's any better, but she acts a lot older than she is and though she's irresponsible I'd rather put my life in her hands rather than Heidi's.

Then my little brother, or well.. my only brother, Tanner. He's an exact replica of my dad. Black locks on his head and deep brown eyes, with a charming boyish smile, though he had never met dad. Dad died before Tanner was born, but Dad had said, and I quote, "If it's a boy, I think we should name him Tanner. It's a perfect name for a little brute." My mom had hated the name, but when dad passed, she suddenly thought it was the best name for him, unlike the first name she thought of before being reminded of dads words, Balthazar. No friends would come from a name like that... or a woman. I would tell you about Tann, but he's only six. he hasn't been around long enough for me to make an appropriate judgement. I do know that he's the coolest kid ever and I hope if I have kids, they turn out just like him.

But then, I have Dad. Who I don't like talking about, much less thinking about..

Oh yea, and me. I'm pretty OK. Nothing extraordinary like everyone else. I don't have a bizarre name, I don't do crazy bad things, I'm not gorgeous, I'm not super smart, I don't have an interesting life story, & I wasn't a cool kid. I'm the normal one of the family. I have black hair, like Tanners & my dads, then I have my mothers hazel eyes. I'm pale and boring. I'm rather short though. I'm the same height of Renesmee. She's thirteen, I'm seventeen, so thats sad. I'm a consistent writer, a blogger, and a failing student. Nice eh? I really don't know how to describe myself... but I guess that's headway into my life enough.

No conversation was passed along the table except for the murmurs between my mom and Tann about what food he should get. The waitress, Betty was kind. She had short black hair, a nose ring, and multiple tattoo's on her arms. So she was cool. She brought my mom her sprite, my brother his chocolate milk, and then Nessie's and my own cherry sprite, so she got the job done as well. We ordered our food and were again left to fill a silence that was meant to be broken.

"Hey mom, how much does a polar bear weigh?" Renesmee asked before taking a sip of her drink.

My mom blinked and for half a second, I didn't think she'd answer. "How much?" she asked barely above a whisper.

"Enough to break the ice. So how are you doing?" she said smiling.

My mom smiled to and nodded to herself, as if she was confirming her daughters insanity. "I'm fine dear. How are you?" my mother asked, her voice audible now.

Renesmee shrugged looking down, not much else to say, so my mother turned to my brother. "Excited to go back to school after Christmas break?"

He shook his head no quickly. Of course not, what kid wanted to go to school? Christmas has been just six days ago, which indeed meant today was December thirty-first. Which again meant partying tonight, although my mom and Tanner would probably stay home alone together, which is nice because they needed the quality time.

"And why is that? Don't you like your teacher?" she asked.

He shrugged, quietly. Realizing she wasn't going to get much more from him, much like Renesmee, she turned to me. "What about you Bella? Are you excited?" my mother asked me placing her fingers to her chin.

"No, it's school..." I stated.

She frowned, and was quiet for a moment. "What are your plans for tonight? Are you going to a party, because if you are I want to drive you to and from in case you drink."

I shook my head. "Don't even worry about it mom really. It's just a small thing, it'll be boring, and don't worry. I'll be plenty safe." I said giving a small smile at my mother.

She smiled back and looked away. Then it was silent again, and no one spoke until the food came. Betty sat down my mom's soup and salad, Nessie's big boy and frys, my chicken rap, and Tann's smily face fries & chicken tenders. We ate and silence, and where then out to the car on our way home.

When we arrived home all eyes in the car landed on the house next door where a large moving van sat. I eyed it carefully looking for people who weren't in uniform. I didn't see anyone, so I decided to get out of the car like the rest of my family, though I continued to stare until I saw him.

The boy next door.


End file.
